Mute
by headphone frenzy
Summary: Takaya wasn't always the easiest person to open up to, and a bleeding Jin and a hole in the wall should have been proof of that. Jin x Takaya. Slight OOC Chidori. Lime.


_Mute._

_Headphone does not own_

"Jin, leave me be." There were no questions asked, no words spoken. All it was, as it always was, was an order and someone to comply wordlessly. No wondering, no curiosity ensued by this. There wasn't anything to be curious about, after all.

Sunshine colored eyes curled over the green clad male as he left, being curt to close the door behind him as he went of course, and said pupils continued to trace their own way over the room. It wasn't clean to say the least, but it was as much of a 'home' as Takaya could find himself to make out of the make-shift place.

The room was littered with random assortments of trash, and the walls looked like they were from some sort of cheap love hotel. Takaya, however, paid the disgusting walls and littered carpets no attention and continued to think of what had just happened.

'How dare him!' He thought quickly, angrily, as he replayed the scene that just unfolded again and again, trying to figure out when things went downhill.

Then, there was a single moment that played, not even two seconds long, and the only thing that Takaya could do was glance at the dent in the wall, and the odd burning on his lips.

The pale haired male felt like he sat on a throne of filth, as his ass was placed wholly on the springy cushions of a dirty armchair that had surely seen better days on the wrong side of a street somewhere not too far away. His mind vaguely was in tact a few moments prior, and surely, he had overreacted.

'But no,' he told himself as though all his strings, all his ties, to sanity hung onto this little white lie, 'it was clearly just for me to do that.' He continued to repeat this to himself over and over again, completely ignoring the raps on the door that undoubtedly belonged to the resident female.

"Takaya! Open the door!" Takaya scoffed at this, as he knew she had more manners then to just barge in, she was raised better then that. All she would do is demand and stipulate, but she would never act upon any rude tendencies of simply opening a door she knew she could not enter without permission.

"Takaya!" She hollered again, and Takaya was slowly loosing his calm nerves, he was slowly loosing his ties to sanity, and he didn't like it. This little factor was obvious on his face, in his eyes, etched deeply into his body language, and he didn't like it one bit.

Knowing about it was worse, too, since now he'd have to know about his terrible ability to hide the skin-deep guilt he felt for punching Jin none-too-gently into the cheaply painted walls, now he'd have to be less-then ignorant about the buzz that he got when the pale lips of the purple-haired male's pressed against his own.

Now he'd have to face Chidori with a fake smile, and he'd have to know the fact that she could see through it.

"You may enter, Chidori." He hadn't even finished his sentence when she burst through the door, her face screaming in volumes of concern and anger, neither of which went well with her.

"What did you do, Takaya?!" These screams could probably be heard three apartments over, but Takaya neither knew nor cared about the wellbeing of others. All he could care about was the reason that the usually calm and unemotional Chidori was suddenly showing emotions that normal people experienced. The redhead's usually dull and lifeless eyes bristled with a sparkle that could usually be described as anger, or even hate, but it wasn't.

Takaya knew very well that this was concern that she was experiencing.

"I don't what you're talking about, Chidori." First names were used always. It was a sign of respect for them, even if it did get a bit annoying after so many uses. And on another note, it was also a way for them to continuously remind each other that they were still alive and ticking, if ever so slightly.

"Don't play stupid!" Her voice bellowed ever-so slightly, and Takaya could feel his person wince just in the tiniest bit. It was pretty common for her to become upset over his rude actions towards the amethyst-haired male, but for her voice to shake the foundation of the building in the slightest bit was completely uncommon.

Almost throwing herself at the door, she stormed out of the room without a single glance over her shoulder, and from the loud bang, all Takaya could assume from his throne of filth was that she had left the building to burn off her steam.

* * *

3 days.

That's how long it took for the distraught Chidori to return back from wherever she had decided to run off to, and in that time period, Takaya and Jin had made up quite nicely and had proceeded to screw each other into the littered carpet.

And Jin's bed.

And the walls in the hallway.

And the wobbly kitchen table, the front door, the filthy coach that filled up half of the living room, the TV. set and other places that would be best not mentioned for the sake of not wanting to scar anyone's mind.

So needless to say, it was a bit of a shocker (More like a heart-attack) for Chidori to come home and see that the two almost lifeless people that she lived with were suddenly in high spirits, and that she was being left out. However, being the person that she is, she just left it as it seemed and tried to avoid their stares as she made way to her own filthy bedroom to draw whatever her mind decided was the object or model of the day.

* * *

Jin sat upright on Takaya's messy and occupied bed, his emerald clothing nowhere to be found in the littered room, and needless to say, he could care less. His violet eyes scanned the room vaguely for his glasses, only to find out that they were resting dutifully on the bed stand next to him.

Placing the specs onto the bridge of his nose, he could now see just a bit clearer- or more so as clear as he was going to see at 5:30 in the morning with fully drawn curtains and a not yet risen sun. He could feel a presence beside him, asleep from what he could assume, and thought that the sleeping figure was all but sweet when he wasn't being a cold-hearted asshole.

'Careful, Jin', the purple haired male thought to himself vaguely. 'Thoughts like that could get you hung.'

Though, not a moment had passed since the plum-haired male had fallen head over heels for the sleeping hippie wanna-be and he was already started trying to tighten the invisible noose around his neck.


End file.
